Love, why are you such a pain!
by Rin Owens
Summary: Teto is facing some really big changes in her life, so what happens when one of her biggest adjustment happens to be love? She thought her love story was set in stone, but her life is being turned upside down and inside out. Needing an outlet she writes and calls this her experiment with love. *Warning* Fluff


_**Day 1.**_

My name is Teto Kasne. I'm only doing this as part of an experiment, so don't for a second think that is for my personal enjoyment. Now, here's some background so you know what's going on. I have two siblings who were just taken away from me two weeks ago. It seems way longer than that because I miss them so much. My parents split three weeks ago. I choose to stay with my mom and my brother and sister chose to stay as well. All seemed like it was fine and then our ass hole of a land lord decided to force us out. That's when my stepdad, my brother and sister's dad decided to take them. After all that went down, I had a few days to pack and say good bye to my current school. Then there was the drive to where I am now, in Texas.

I've only been here three days now. I got the flu so I can't enroll in school just yet. Which sucks cause school is how I keep track of time. Hell, it took me a few minutes to realize that it's only been three days. It feels like it should be weeks already. I've spent most the this time either sleeping or online. The morning after I got here, my grandfather died. I had seen him the night before so it was a shock.

His house was toddler central. Four kids. Three of them were all under the age of 5. The oldest of was the one to find him that morning on the sidewalk, dead. She is in 5th grade, going outside to go to school since it was Monday. He usually took her to school. In fact he was the one that took care of all the kids. A babysitter, grandfather, very loving. He took care of them all until he died on the sidewalk.

The next day was okay, but it was the next day that was a living hell. For my online friends and I anyway. Len was my boyfriend. I love him, I really do he promotes a warm, cozy, domestic feeling. Fafe, and certain. Sometimes spicy and sexy. I was with him for four years. He and I were the type of couple you would see on the street, in the hall, and think "they are adorable". We sang a song together at a talent show in 8th grade. Every one thinks that we were made for each other. But there's this other guy, Oliver.

I've known Oliver for six years. We used to go out as a couple but that ended as a result of him wanting some one else. So he messed around, I didn't care. I still talked to him, and no matter what, he was always there for me, and I for him. He always had a deep, deep, knowing. He knows me better than almost anyone. That includes Rin. The feeling of complete trust and intimacy. Constance. We always understood each other and loved. He messed around with girls and I didn't care until he met Gumi. She and I are best friends now, but I used to hate her. Then I actually met her and we've been besties ever since. And then he hurt her. Badly.

That pissed off and caused him to loose my two best friend's trust. Rin's and Gumi's. Rin is my best friend in the world. Musical Rin. But Oliver asked me for another chance, I said I would talk to Len. I started to talk to Len, but then decided not to. Hours later, Len broke up with me and told me to go to Oliver.

I now know how Belle felt. Staying with the Beast for years and him falling for her and her for him. Then he offers her to go home. Tells her to go. I cried in grief, but also in relief. I feel like I lost a lot more than just a boy. I lost one of the best things I had. I understand that he did it to make me happy. I understand he loves me. I cried in relief that he understood. Oliver was stunned as I was. I hope that Len knows what he's doing.

Rin and Gumi though have been trying to tell me that Oliver will break my heart. That he views this as a joke, a sick joke. But I trust him not to break my heart. I just want to enjoy the time I have with Oliver. Because I know that I'm bound to Len. Like Belle, I'm bound to go back at one point or another. I wish that Rin would see that. I don't care if my heart is broken by him. It's been broken by him countless times before.

I need to get some sleep. I wonder how this will end...

_Teto _


End file.
